


hi, honey

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Infidelity, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: ’whizzer chose to pretend that marvin was completely and wholly his. that only he would hold marvin’s hand and lay with him in bed and take his clothes off.but reality was persistent.'⤷  whizzer’s a little sick of being in second place. not that he does anything about it.
Relationships: Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	hi, honey

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends pre-canon deserves better that is all
> 
> enjoy!! <3
> 
> \- kiarra

Whizzer chose to pretend that Marvin was completely and wholly his. That only he would hold Marvin’s hand and lay with him in bed and take his clothes off.

But reality was persistent. Marvin’s eyes seemed to be fixed on the clock rather than Whizzer. His body would be in front of Whizzer but his mind would be neighbourhoods away. His hands in Whizzer’s hair but his focus still elsewhere. The list went on.

Honestly, Whizzer felt like he was being used sometimes. Like their relationship was less of a connection and more of a quick buzz. He found it weird that that bothered him, since most of his relationships were just a quick buzz, but Marvin would sweep into Whizzer’s apartment unannounced, fuck him, and leave with only a few words. The hours spent laying in bed had long since faded away. Cuddles and innocent touches were not as frequent as they used to be.

But he stayed. His apartment door was always unlocked. Marvin’s favourite scotch was stocked in the cupboard. Because maybe he still believed Marvin loved him.

And Marvin’s arm around his shoulder made that easy to believe. He ran his hand back and forth over Whizzer’s shoulder, his fingers occasionally catching on the fabric of his sleeve. Marvin’s breath was slow, relaxed for once.

“Are you okay?” Marvin whispered, searching his lover’s face.

Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows. “Me?”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, you, princess.”

“I’m fine. Tired, maybe.”

Marvin nodded thoughtfully, his hand migrating to Whizzer’s hair. “It’s been a while since we just sat together and did nothing.”

_ And whose fault is that? _ “Mm, it’s nice.”

“You can lay down on top of me if you want to sleep.”

Whizzer leaned his head back, Marvin’s hand following. “Might take you up on that. Can I go get a blanket from my room?”

“Sure, yeah. You don’t have to ask my permission.”

“Okay.” Whizzer sighed, hoping it would play off as exhaustion and not annoyance.

He got up and trailed down the hall. Sure, Marvin could  say that Whizzer had his own free will, but his actions told a different story. There was the everlasting comment of, “Will you ever choose the sacredness of monogamy?” as if Marvin himself were monogamous, and as if their being gay hadn’t already cancelled out their ability to be sacred. Or, “Why weren’t you home when I tried to visit?” Like Marvin expected Whizzer to dedicate his life to him.

Blanket in his arms, Whizzer rearranged his features into something a little kinder. He wasn’t exactly ready to tell Marvin about how he was feeling.

“Fleece.” Marvin noted. “It’s April.”

“And my apartment has shitty heating.” Whizzer flopped back down, laying his head in Marvin’s lap. Marvin adjusted the blanket so it covered Whizzer fully.

Quiet settled around them again. Whizzer closed his eyes. He sort of hoped Marvin would think he was asleep, and that would force him to stay. Despite his anger, he really liked feeling cared for. Sure, Marvin was kinda selfish, but at least he would let Whizzer sleep on top of him.

He wasn’t really sure if that was healthy, though.

Marvin scrambled for his cellphone as it rang. Whizzer prayed it wasn’t Trina calling.

The “hi, honey,” made his heart sink.

“Yes, I’ll be home soon. I understand. I’m sorry.” Marvin continued. “Oh- I stayed late at work. Yep, still lots of papers. I told you I’d be home soon, Trina.”

He paused. Whizzer could sort of make out Trina’s voice mixed in with angry tones.

“Okay, okay!” he shouted, then lowered his volume. “Trina, I  _know_.  I’ll leave in a few minutes. Put Jason to bed. Yep. ‘Kay. Bye.”

“You’re not leaving. Fuck her.” Whizzer muttered.

“I mean, that’s literally what she wants. And I thought you were asleep, Whiz.”

“Mm, I’m trying.”

God, this was hell. And Marvin was like a blunt knife in his heart, twisting back and forth. At least the knife wasn’t sharp.


End file.
